Piece on RP of Jenny And Julian~
by MelyssaDawn
Summary: ~ This is just a small bit of an RPG, i will post the rest if i find it~ Please R/R


** JulianNPeople:**(wb)   
JulianNPeople: **no need for the halfbreed   
** Jenny:**_Jullian, I love you.. There is need for you. :: her voice almost cracks :: I need you... and you know that   
_** JulianNPeople:**not like this, i wont be missed   
** Jenny:**_Jullian, I love you... nothing can change that. And i miss you. I have been a nervous wreck w/o you! :: Voice does finnialy crack :: C'mon Jullian.. please.   
_** JulianNPeople:**i look like i am.   
** Jenny:**_I dunt care how you look, nothing can change love.   
_** JulianNPeople:**::the passage opens and he steps out. he looks like a monster from a childrens story. he stands tall and hulking. bulbous green mussles arein odd places on his body his skin in varying patches of green and tough and leathery. here is the strength and frame that lifts he heavy tools he uses from time to time. he has a long flowing white beard nad head of long hair the same coor shes used to seing him with but it looks ratty::   
** JulianNPeople:**::his eyes are huge and dark almost coal black and his nose is almost as large as her face, it hangs downover a mouth mademore for sneering than foe smiling with mishapen teeth::   
** JulianNPeople:**::he wears only a lion loth but seems more beast than man by far making her doubt theres even a reason for the cloth::   
** Jenny:**_:: A bit shocked :: Jullian.. :: Smiles :: I still love you.   
_** JulianNPeople:**::murmers::two-edge   
** Jenny:**_Two-Edge?:: raises an eyebrow ::   
_** JulianNPeople:**::he stares down at his rough callosed hands::two-edge, the halfbreed::his pointed ears show through his hair::   
** Jenny:**_::: Walks over to him, he may not be as hansome, hell, he man be ugly but she still loves him w/ all of her heart :: And your still my jule. i still love you.   
_** JulianNPeople:**even though im a halfbreed monster::shock clear in his tone::   
** Jenny:**_Jullian, :: Shakes head :: I love you, nothing can change that. If you were the ugliest, scariest, meanest thing in existance i would still love you, i am In Love W/ You.   
_** JulianNPeople:**there is nothing worth loving. no one loves the halfbreed scum   
** Jenny:**_You are not scum, and i love you, im in love w/ you, and i will die for you. And i will die w/o you. :: Says , a tear running down her face :: her words thruthful :: Nothing can keep me from loving you. God! I would kill every person and thing living anywhere to save you, I would kill myself!.. now tell me that isn't loving.   
_** JulianNPeople:**no one...ever loved the halfbreed before. rob him follow him play with him...never have loved him....   
** Jenny:**_I love you jullian. :: Smiles at him ::   
_** JulianNPeople:**::hugs her tight for a seond too tight forgetting his strength in this form then gentlier almost reverntly like hes afraid to hurt her::   
** Jenny:**_::: Smiles, squeeking a bit at hugging to tight ::: Hugs him back and lovingly :: How could you ever think that i would stop loving you?   
_** JulianNPeople:**i hav never known love   
** Jenny:**_you said you loved me sense i was five... :: Smiles :: if you loved anyone else you would figure out that nothing stops love, and you figure out if your in love or just puppy love.   
_** JulianNPeople:**::kisses her forhead::   
** Jenny:**_:: smiles, happy that he's here w/ her, that she's there w/ him :: You dunt know how upset i have been w/o you.   
_** JulianNPeople:**::strokes her hair:Tell me?   
** Jenny:**_:: Rests against him a bit, trying to figure out what to say :: umm... i dunno how to explain. ... let me put it this way... i would have killed dee, my best friend, as long as you was safe and w/ me.   
_** JulianNPeople:**j::and?   
** Jenny:**_:: Sighs a bit :: Im not good at explaining.   
_** JulianNPeople:**you are good at everything   
** Jenny:**_:: Shakes head :: to you I am, but i aint truely.   
_** JulianNPeople:**you are   
** JulianNPeople:**come, we sleep   
** JulianNPeople:**(i gotta reboot and shower, will u be on still inna half hour?)   
** Jenny:**_:: Nods :: Yes.. god i have missed you :: kisses him :: (( Yea, i should be ))   
_** JulianNPeople:**::kisses back his new lips rough almost painfully so against hers::(K, can u log?) **


End file.
